Natural caloric sugars, such as sucrose, fructose, and glucose are utilized heavily in beverage, food, pharmaceutical, and oral hygienic/cosmetic industries due to their pleasant taste. In particular, sucrose imparts a desirable taste for consumers. Although sucrose provides superior sweetness characteristics, it is caloric. While calories are necessary for proper bodily functions, there is a need in the market to provide alternative non-caloric or low-caloric sweeteners with sugar-like taste for consumers with sedentary lifestyles or those who are calorie conscious. However, in general, non-caloric or low caloric sweeteners have associated undesirable tastes to consumers such as delayed sweetness onset; lingering sweet aftertaste; bitter taste; metallic taste; astringent taste; cooling taste; licorice-like taste; and/or the like.
Natural high-potency sweeteners, such as rebaudioside A, rebaudioside B, rebaudioside C, rebaudioside D, rebaudioside E, rebaudioside F, dulcoside A, dulcoside B, rubusoside, stevia, stevioside, mogroside IV, mogroside V, Luo Han Guo sweetener, siamenoside, monatin and its salts (monatin SS, RR, RS, SR), curculin, glycyrrhizic acid and its salts, thaumatin, monellin, mabinlin, brazzein, hernandulcin, phyllodulcin, glycyphyllin, phloridzin, trilobatin, baiyunoside, osladin, polypodoside A, pterocaryoside A, pterocaryoside B, mukuroziosude, phlomisoside I, periandrin I, abrusoside A, and cyclocarioside I generally exhibit a sweet taste that has a different temporal profile, maximal response, flavor profile, mouthfeel, and/or adaptation behavior than that of sugar. For example, the sweet tastes of natural high-potency sweeteners are slower in onset and longer in duration than the sweet taste produced by sugar and thus change the taste balance of a food composition. Because of these differences, use of a natural high-potency sweetener to replace a bulk sweetener, such as sugar, in a food or beverage, causes an unbalanced temporal profile and/or flavor profile. In addition to the difference in temporal profile, high-potency sweeteners generally exhibit (i) lower maximal response than sugar, (ii) off tastes including bitter, metallic, cooling, astringent, licorice-like taste, etc., and/or (iii) sweetness which diminishes on iterative tasting. It is well known to those skilled in the art of food/beverage formulation that changing the sweetener in a composition requires re-balancing of the flavor and other taste components, (e.g., acidulants). If the taste profile of natural high-potency sweeteners could be modified to impart specific desired taste characteristics to be more sugar-like, the type and variety of compositions that may be prepared with that sweetener would be significantly expanded. Accordingly, it would be desirable to selectively modify the taste characteristics of natural high-potency sweeteners. As a result, several processes and/or compositions have been described for modifying the taste profile of beverage, food, pharmaceutical, nutraceutical, tobacco, and oral hygienic/cosmetic products sweetened with non-caloric or low-caloric sugar alternative sweeteners.
However, improvement in sweetness and sugar-like characters of non-caloric or low-caloric natural sweeteners to provide consumer satisfaction more like that of sucrose, fructose, or glucose still is desired.